omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkness-Chan
|-|Dark Being= |-|True Form= Character Synopsis Darkness-Chan 'or also known as '''Void-Chan '''is a primordial creature that is meant to represent to darkness that existed before Mother Big Bang. Darkness-Chan is considered one of cosmic entities that inhabit The Univers/Multiverse alongside Time-Chan and Mother Universe Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-C ''' '''Verse: Earth-Chan Name: Darkness-Chan, Void-Chan, The Darkness Gender: Female Age: Older than The Universe itself Classification: The Void, Darkness that existed before creation, Nonexistence, The one who claims Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation (As her name describes, Darkness-Chan can manipulate all forms of darkness that inhabit The Universe), Void Manipulation (Is the very void that existed before all of existence. Capable of reducing things to nonexistence, cosigning them to the void), Nonexistent Physiology (Darkness-Chan doesn't exist in a traditionally sense and is nothing more than nothingness), Existence Erasure (Capable of "devouring" something that exists, which comparable unmakes said object), Anti-Matter Manipulation (Anti-Matter is a spawn of Darkness-Chan's being), Immortality (Type 1, 5 & 8. Darkness-Chan doesn't exist and is essentially a non-being. Reliant on the concept of Darkness), Death Manipulation (Can bring death to entities and cosign them to the void), Time Paradox Immunity (Existed before there was time and is uneffected by Time Paradoxes, as nothingess is ever present), Conceptual Manipulation (Is the very of Darkness and has lordship over it‘s concept), Chaos Manipulation (Embodied the endless chaos and turmoil that existed before all of existence), Corruption (Everything that it touches becomes corrupted and turned to black), Blackhole Manipulation (Blackholes are a fraction of Darkness-Chans beings, as such, she can control them), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of interacting with things that are Non-Corporeal and Nonexistent), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Destruction (Can destroy things on every level, including spiritual and mental levels), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Placed on the same level as beings such as Time-Chan and Mother Big Bang , The former of which being the embodiment of Time across atleast 15 other parallel universes. Predates Time and embodies the all-encompassing void that inhabits The Multiverse. Capable of destroying all of existence, extinguishing every light that exists within reality) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Predates the concept of time, existed before there was Space and distance. Should be comparable to Time Chan, who is 4th Dimensional in nature). '''Omnipresent '''within The Universe (Darkness-Chan is the very darkness that inhabits the universe and as such as present across it at all times) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Comparable beings such as Time-Chan embody time across the entire multiverse, which at least contains 15 other universes. On par with Mother Big Bang, who shaped all of existence into being) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Nonexistence Physiology and Immortality makes Darkness-Chan harder to kill by the virtue that darkness itself have to disappear in order for Darkness-Chan to die) 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Multi-Universal ' 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Views everything that happens across all of Time and Space, including events that has or can potentially happen in The Multiverse) Weaknesses: None Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Void Manipulation: '''Darkness-Chan is capable of cosigning entities to the Void. When taken by Darkess-Chan, one's existence no longer remains and they essentially are destroyed on a fundamental level. Even Multi-Universal entities can't bring an entity back when this ability is used Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Earth-Chan Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Primordial Entities Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Void Embodiments Category:Darkness Users Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Anti-Matter Manipulators Category:Death Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Abstract Beings Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Corruption Users Category:Blackhole Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 2